


Every Day Belongs To You

by if_kevin_could_fly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_kevin_could_fly/pseuds/if_kevin_could_fly
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: FlurryWhen Louis was little and saw all the lights around Christmas he thought it was everyone celebrating his birthday. Well, wasn't it?





	Every Day Belongs To You

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was inspired by this post on tumblr about poor little Louis having thought that everyone was celebrating his birthday with him when he saw those colorful lights around Christmas. Oh, but honey, the world and the whole universe do celebrate your birthday because you are an actual sunshine whose existence deserves to be celebrated. I hope you enjoy this.  
> And again... Happy Birthday, dear BooBear!!

Harry excitedly ran out of the house upon seeing Jay's car. Soon he was outside, flurries of snow brushing on his face.

Oh! LouLou was pouting.

"Hazzie... me teacher said the lights we saw yesterday are people celebrating Christmas, not me birthday."

Harry couldn't take this. He pulled Louis inside. He'd helped his mum picked and wrapped Louis' gift yesterday. Who cares if it wasn't Louis' birthday yet?

“s'your pwessie, Lou. W-wapped it myself. Wanna cewebwate your biftday evewyday.”

Louis' face lit up. If he got Harry as his best present for the rest of his life, that's another story.


End file.
